Meeting Of Fate! Drake and Shiro's Encounter!
Drake Eren was walking through a dark forest with a cloak as he begins to hear alot of movement from all sides. The wandering mage sighs as he reveal his dragon-like arm in the open: Draconian's Extremity; a powerful item that grants him the power to injure dragons. Two Wyverns came out of the forest and roars at him. However, these wyverns were black scales, red underbelly and purple spikes. " tch...so They made a dark wyvern...damn them. " Drake said in a bitter tone. Shiro is looking at one of his leon blades and sighs, but looks up when he hears a roar and jumps up running to the sound but he might take some time. The two dark wyverns attacks the young mage with a swipe attack, but Drake jumps over the two beasts and punches one of them with his Draconian's Extremity, knocking one of them out. The other Wyvern attacks drake in rage of his fallen comrade and tries to bite drake. The young mage opens his right eyes as it froze the beast. " you can die now. " Drake said as he draws his fire katana. Runs to where he heard the roars with both daggers ready. "Where are they where are the monsters." Shiro says not seeing drake. Drake slice the Shadow Wyvern's chest open with a slash that looks like a dragon claw ripped it open. " Scorching Claw! " Drake said after the attack. After hearing a attack he looks at drake. "What hell is up with your hand!" He yells. Drake turns his head around and looks at him with his Draconian's Eyesight with an aura of a conqueror aura around himself. " who the hell....are you? " Drake said to him coldly. Points his daggers at drake. "i could ask you the same thing. so who in the name the leon are you?" shiro asks with the same amount of coldness. " if you are of Red Fate, i will kill you. I won't go back. Not to that...that place!" Drake roars loudly as tremendous amount of killing intent and alot of magical power. He ran foward with his fire katana as he roars. "you're with GN-X aren't you! you'll never use me again !" shiro yells ready to attack not hearing what drake said. " take this! Scorching Whirlwind! " drake spins his katana rapidly, creating a giant whirlwind of fire sent at Shiro at high speed. moves out the way. "missed!" Drake smirks as the whirlwind expanded more and begins to reach Shiro after he dodged it. Then he puts the sword away and grabs his ice bow off his back. He pulls the string and he fires 2 arrows at him as said. " ' Dual Sniper'. " Moves out the way and runs at drake. "Take my leon blades!" Shiro yells. Drake slices the ground himself in a circle formation as the ground around him started to sizzle. Then, the ground burst open to create a wall of super heat fire and growls. " Blazing Side. " Drake yelled. Jumps back. "What the hell are you!" Shiro yells. " that's my line! Who are you? What are you?! " Drake roars back. Lowers his blades. "So you don't know who I am? You're lying!" Shiro yells. " i never met you! Who are you? State your name! " Drake yelled. "You first!" Shiro yells holding his daggers. " why me?! You go! " Drake said to him. " no you!" Shiro yells back. " what's the matter Red Fate lackey? Scared?! " Drake yelled back. "Shut up GN-X member!" Shiro yells. " then prove it! Take off your shirt! Let's see if you don't bear the red fate guild's crest! The hell is GN-X?! " Drake yelled back. "I'm not part of a guild! And you know what GN-X is stop lying!" Shiro yells. Drake takes of his shirt and shows a branded number on his left shoulder and a number on his neck. " I'm not GN-X. " Drake said to him. "Your also a subject from GN-X then?" Shiro asks. " no. The Red Fate Guild. The place where humans and animals becomes something evil. I have been tested by three guilds. I lost many friends at Red Fate. I will kill them all. What the hell is GN-X? " Drake said to him. Sighs. "The place I was tested at to become the 'perfect warrior'." Shiro says. " another one...like me...ugh! " drake fell on his knees hold his Draconian's Eyesight. He used too much power. "I'm nothing like you!" Shiro yells. "You ok?" " have you been taken away from your home? Experimented for 6 years as a orphan. Implanted a weapon to kill wyverns and beat dragons on your body? That guild and the other two...made me do horrible things. Things i will never be forgiven for. They hound me now. I am needed by them to be a weapon of mass destruction. No i am not...ugh...need to get out.." " you're not going anywhere. " a male voice said. "A member of that guild?" Shiro asks. " drakey! How could you leave us? This is an awesome place! It gives you powers. Come home! Our dad needs you." the unknown male said. " screw you ' Michael Rant'! He is not my dad! My real father was murdered! By him! I will not be a lab rat again! I am free for the first time of my life!! I will kill him and free the others! " Drake yelled at the male now known as Michael. "I'll help you save them." Shiro says as he growls a little like a leon. " thanks. Time to fall micheal! " Drake stands up and he grabs his Artic Bow off his back as he puts his sword away. " you think you can beat our guild master? Ha! You wouldn't even make it! We're taking you back before those other guilds takes you! " Michael said as he was morphing into a werewolf at will. "A wolf really?" Shiro asks with a laugh. "I wouldn't laughs subject 08" a cold voice says from the shadows making Shiro stay still. " yeah. Don't think you're getting away this time! Little Drake! " another cold and evil voice said to drake. " no. It's you! Why don't you leave me alone?! " Drake yelled in rage. "Come out!" Shiro yells as the voice laughs. Anthony Bigs Came out of the shadows of the trees and he looks at drake. He was wearing a black beater with a long black lab coat along with black gloves, blue pants and green talons. On his sleeve bears the Red Fate logo. " it's been awile drake. Still on the run i see. Too bad you are coming back to us! " Anthony shouted to Drake. "Leave us alone!" Shiro yells as the voice laughs. " can't do that. You belong to red fate. Now come home! " Anthony roared. "Subject 08 won't listen why do you think everyone picked the on him?" The voice says as it laughs. "We're not coming with you!" Shiro yells. " then we will bring you in. By force! " he snaps his fingers as 10 Ice Wyverns came out behind the trees with Ice Lacrima Armor. Sighs and takes his rings off, his magic power breaking its limits and and growing. "I think not!" Shiro yells. "His power!" The voice yells as he walks out katana ready. Drake walks foward with his Draconian's Extremity glowing eerie red and he walks to towards Anthony as he ignores the Wyverns. icicle gets in the way. "no you don't " "stop!" shiro yells at drake. " move out of the way. Now. " Drake growled. "Or what" icicle says. "Stop it!" Shiro yells. " or i will kill you and Anthony. You both deserve to die. That guild will be destroyed! " Drake runs towards him in a blind rage. "ice make demon hellhound!" icicle yells summoning a ice hellhound. "stop!" shiro yells. He begins to spin very fast as his Draconian's Extremity started to glow a light blue, cracks his fists, and he stops to punch the ground to create a shockwave. It was heading to the hell hound. " Shockwave Pulse ! " Drake roared. "don't fight icicle you idiot!" shiro yells at drake as the hellhound attacks drake and icicle laughs. Drake puts his hand near the dog's chest as his arm changes into Draconian's Fang; a blade version of his Draconian's Extremity, impaled the ice-make hellhound and throws him into a tree. The blade was coated in Laser Magic . " Draconian's Fang! " Drake yelled. Icicle laughs and pulls out his katana. "oh shiro shut up." "icicle!" shiro yells. " who do you two know each other? " Drake asked them. " yeah. You two seem close. " Anthony said to them. "icicle is not my friend!" shiro yells. "shiro that hurts......." icicle laughs. ".......NOT!" he yells. " answer me! How do you know each other? " Drake yelled at him. "wouldn't you like to know boy." icicle smiles as shiro looks down. " tell me! " Drake was getting very mad. "Why should i?" Icicle asks. " tell me now or else! " Drake yelled back to him. "no" icicle says. shiro looks down. Drake begins to run, but then vanishes as he appeared at the throat with his Draconian's Fang surrounded with Laser Magic. " then i will kill you and get my answers. " Drake said Venomously. "he is icicle soul and the knife user is shiro Hikari " a robot like voice says. Drake stops moving and jumps back as he looks around the cold forest. " who said that? Who are you?! " Drake yelled. a guy who looks 21 walks out. "i am exia rose." his voice sounds nothing like a robot. " you're not human are you?" Drake said to him. "yes i'm human." exia lies. " no you are not. I can sense you clearly. What are you? " Drake said to him. "I am a human! " exia yells. "No your not." Shiro says. " humans don't have those kind of eyes. What. Are. You? " Drake asked him. "my eyes are a light brown!" exia yells. "why aren't we attacking?" icicle whispers to anthony. " because we are waiting for an opening. " Anthony said to Icicles. "You know it's not nice to whisper or wanting to attack us." Exia says to icicle and Anthony with a smile. "How did you hear me whispering!" Icicle yells. " because we have enhanced hearing. Now. Time to crush you and Red Fate. No child deserve the life we lived. It all ends now! " Drake spring foward at incredible speed as he headed straight to Shiro! shiro jumps out the way. "why you attacking me!* exia gets in the way and blocks with his arm, there will be no cut or blood. " Destroyer. " Anthony said grimly. If you look closely, Drake's eyes were now white as he lost his mind and attacks everything he sees. It's seems that the word Anthony used sent Drake into a berserker mode! "Blade V I armour up!" Exia yells as becomes a white and blue robot with white v-fin on his robot face, his eyes are now green, he has a wierd sword/shield/gun weapon on his right arm. "what is that!" both shiro and icicle yell. " what the hell?! " Anthony shouted in shock. Drake begins to attack Exia with unrelenting force and speed. He turns his arm into Draconian's Fang to begin slashing at him. the 'armour' doesn't break as exia laughs. "do you know what I am!?" he yells. " thanks for me using his " kill " mode word, he doesn't give a damn! We all have a code word that turns us into ruthless killers! Soon, i will take drake back to the guild. " Anthony said to Exia. "You're a monster!" Exia yells at Anthony. The sword/gun/shield thing goes to sword mode. "I will free him!" "I know I don't have a kill word" Shiro says. " they didn't plant a little machine in your head that targets your anger in your brain. By saying the killer version of them with the word that sets them off, all the members of Red Fate can be heartless killers. To save him, you have to kill me, which is close to impossible." Anthony laughed as Drake keeps attacking Exia. Exia sighs as he has a flash back of himself going nuts. "Why does this always happen even if it isn't me going nuts. I must I all see it happen!" Keeps blocking. "Your lying!" Shiro yells at Anthony. " awww...does little shiro likes little drake? When i am done with drake, he will be a lifeless puppet that lives to kill. You can't stop us! " Anthony said as he signaled Michael to attack. Drake back flips away from Exia as he raised his Draconian's Fang into the air, the blade was surrounded with lot of Laser Magic as he swings his arm once. The aftereffects cut 5 trees down as he leans his head back to roar. "shut up!" shiro yells as exia attacks drake. Drake runs towards him slashing very fast as arcs of light was sent towards him at incredible skill. Michael grabs a his Thunder Magic Boots and puts them on. His whole body was crackling with electric power as he vanishes. He reappears in front of shiro with claws imbued with Poison Magic. Exia is sent flying. shiro rolls out the way. Drake turns his head to shiro and sends a large laser shockwave at Shiro as he jumps into the air to fly as he was in Draconian's Flight. " Rrrrrrrrraaaaaaaaahhhhhhhhh!!!!!!!!! " Drake roared. A new robot blocks the attack this one still being white and blue but with a wierd back pack. "oh no you don't." the new robot says. " kill kill kill kill kill kill!!!! " Drake yelled insanely. " that's it drake. Kill them all! Make our master proud! " Anthony snaps his fingers as 10 Ice Wyverns with Ice Magic upgrades begins to attack shiro, Exia and the new robot! The robot laughs and blocks the attacks. "you can't beat my blade v II form!" exia yells. Drake keeps relentlessly attacking exia and he opens his mouth as fires a impact blast at Shiro. Exia gets in the way. "Stop! Exia yells. "Why are you helping?" Shiro asks exia. Drake looks at Exia confused and turns his head like an animal as the impact blast was homing on them. The Ice Wyverns fires ice magic beams at the robot and the GN-X man.